


i just wanna feel right

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Haircuts, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh holds the razor to Tyler's head. The buzzing resonates throughout the room. The boys make eye contact in the mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from dirty laundry by blackbear

Josh holds the razor to Tyler's head. The buzzing resonates throughout the room.  He looks Tyler in the eyes through the mirror and the hand on the boy's shoulder feels it rise and fall as Tyler breathes. Deep breaths, his eyes shift to the pile of long hair on the floor beside them. The boys make eye contact in the mirror.  
  
Josh presses the razor down and runs it in a clean line from the front to the back of Tyler's head. Tyler's eyes go along with the movement and the ones that follow. The buzzing is persistent and loud in his ears when Josh shaves the sides.  
  
Josh's body shifts in the water, he turns off the razor with a click, the buzzing stops. There's short, soft hair collected on Tyler's shoulders, stuck to his breasts, pooled in his collarbones and floating in the water and he cups his hands across his head. He feels free.  
  
Tyler turns around as best as he can until he faces Josh, he wraps his arms around the boy, buries his face in his neck and lets his feelings flood out of his eyes. Josh embraces Tyler in his arms, he rubs the boy's small back with warm hands and litters his shaved head with kisses. He whispers soothing and validating words and Tyler wants time to stop, to remain here forever because right now is the best he's ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> hi give me feedback on this if you wanna i hope you have a good day


End file.
